the_beaglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubby Troubles/Story
This page contains the story of Tubby Troubles. Tubby Troubles “I’m spending Hanukkah in Santa Monica!” “You absolutely are not.” “I’m spending Hanukkah two floors up?” “Better.” Tubby chuckled, wrapping foil around a plastic plate of sugar cookies. “You wanna come, Scotty?” “Am I allowed to?” Tubby shrugged, so Scotty went on, “Where are we going?” “My dad’s. His name is Paunch.” Scotty nodded. (...) “Shouldn’t you two be at work?” Scotty asked as Tubby passed his plate of cookies to Stringer and unlocked his father’s door. “Nah, the owners are Jewish, too.” “Does mean we have to work Christmas,” said Stringer, who went on after Scotty gave him a look of sympathy, “It’s not that busy, usually. Pizza isn't… really a Christmas food.” “We regularly eat pizza on Christmas,” Tubby retorted, putting his keys back into his pocket. “We eat pizza all the time.” Tubby tilted his head in agreement, opening the door, he yelled out. “Hey dad, we’re here!” “Ah!” The beagle emerged from the kitchen, he looked just like Tubby, down to the sweater he was wearing. His fur was gray all over and he had a mustache like Scotty’s. He quickly came over and hugged Tubby, their tails wagging. “Oh, it’s so good to see you two,” Paunch said before looking behind Tubby, “Oh, you three! Hello!” he stepped closer to Scotty and firmly shook his hand with both of his, “Hi, I’m Paunch, I’m Tubby’s dad.” “I’m Scotty, I’m their agent.” “Agent!” Paunch exclaimed, turning to Stringer and Tubby, “When did you two get an agent!” he chuckled, “Oh, I remember when you two were just two teens in your rooms improvising and covering… you’ve come so far!” Tubby smiled, looking away. He took Stringer’s cookies and quietly delivered them to the kitchen. “I made sufganiyot!” Paunch called to Tubby. Stringer’s eyes lit up and he excitedly clapped his hands, wagging his tail. Scotty couldn’t help smiling. (...) Most of the Beagle’s celebration was watching holiday specials, playing dreidel, and making latkes and sufganiyot. Not that any of them were complaining, good break with friends was always welcome. Paunch had absolutely destroyed Tubby and Scotty in dreidel. Stringer sat beside Tubby, stuffing his face with sufganiyot, not helping whatsoever. Now Tubby and Stringer had gone out, and Scotty and Paunch were watching obscure Hanukkah and Passover movies. “You know, I wasn’t aware there were so many Judaism-centered movies,” Scotty said, quietly. “Yeah,” Paunch answered with a shrug, “You know how all channels are four letters?” he started with a laugh, “Well this channel got the letters W-W-E-J and they decided to use it well.” Scotty laughed, and after a moment Paunch stood, before coming back and plopping down next to Scotty, just barely touching. “Tubby’s out so it’s my civil duty as his father to show his friends his baby pictures.” Scotty chuckled as Paunch opened the book, showing various pictures of a young Tubby and exposing the fun stories that went along with them. But then on one page, he stopped. The pages only had two pictures between the two of them, one side had a blue-coddled Tubby being held in the arms of a woman who looked just like him, absolutely exhausted. The other was of a teen Stringer and Tubby, both in their sweaters, though the leather jacket Stringer wore was much too big for his small frame. Paunch was quietly smiling, staring at them rather than Scotty, silent. He sighed and closed the book. “I hope I didn't drag you too much away from your family this year.” “Oh, it's fine. I didn't… really have anyone to spend it with anyway.” “I’m sorry to hear that,” Paunch shifted so that they weren't touching, “I hope you had a good time with us, then, I know we didn't really… do much,” he shrugged, “I’m sure Tubby and Stringer will be back in a bit, then I’ll light the last candle and you're free to leave. I know we didn't talk much but… I enjoyed your company.” Scotty smiled, nodding at him. (...) Outside Paunch’s apartment and heading back to their own, Scotty had a big, stupid smile on his face. “You alright?” Tubby asked. “Great,” he lowered his voice, “Your dad is real cute and I like him a lot.” In response, Stringer giggled, and Tubby leaned his head back, raking his hands up his face and through his glasses, sighing through his teeth. “Oh, I can't believe this,” Tubby said, voice in a groan, “I invite you to one Hanukkah and you get a crush on my dad!” “He’s pre-Paunch-essing!” Tubby groaned again and hurriedly stepped off the elevator, going off to hide away in their apartment. Stringer spoke up. “As his boyfriend, it’s my job to say what he’s thinking, and I have no doubts he’s thinking something along the lines of Scotty, you’ve said a lot of things, but that's the worst thing you've ever said.” Scotty patted his back, laughing, before sending him off to go join Tubby in embarrassed anger. Category:Rewrite Category:Stories